pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffstool
The Puffstool (ボケナメコ "Bokenameko") is a boss in Pikmin that appears to be a huge type of walking fungus. It has twin antennae, a red-capped mushroom head, and a yellow torso which is very vulnerable to swarming. Only minimal details of the creature's biology in the game are supplied. The Puffstool is one of the enemies with which the crushing glitch happens fairly regularly, with the frequency increased in the Wii version of the game. The Puffstool will try to run when swarmed, but its legs are clearly not made for sprinting, causing it to trip easily, landing on its head with feet in the air. Since the cap is invulnerable to attack, Pikmin should be thrown onto its under-section once it is on the ground. After a few seconds, the Puffstool will right itself up and blow out a purple cloud of spores which causes a strange effect on nearby Pikmin, where the Puffstool acts as a Captain, similar to the Antenna Beetle. Affected Pikmin turn into Mushroom Pikmin, which are purple and have small brown mushroom caps on their stalks. The infected Pikmin will pursue Olimar and attack him if given the chance. Then, they will die. Blowing the whistle repeatedly at the Mushroom Pikmin will save them. Notes Reel Notes "This creature's cap is elastic, negating any Pikmin attacks. Attacking its lower torso works better, but the puffstool lets out spores that turn the Pikmin into mushrooms, which then attack me! They return to normal when shaken off." ''Pikmin'' Guide Book "Red Sporovids seem to have developed higher functions than other fungi, as evidenced by the protruding reproductive organs on their caps. These organs act much like a flower would on a normal plant. This species appears to be able to separate for a short time from the fungal colony to which it belongs. This occurs when the mushroom cap has reached a certain size and the spore sac is full. It will then sever its connection to the colony to walk around a limited area to spread the spores. This walking form can no longer absorb nutrients from the colony, but if the released spores contact another living creature, spore-encased fungal filaments will begin an explosive cycle of reproduction within the host, taking over its central nervous system. The host will be controlled by the Red Sporovid within its area of activity. Edible, considered a delicacy. Referred to as "punchstool" in some locales." Battle Strategy The best way to defeat a Puffstool is to bring a large amount of Pikmin (anywhere from 40-60, though the more Pikmin the better). Bring the Pikmin to its lair and either swarm it, or get the Puffstool to chase you, both of which should cause it to trip. Once it falls over, throw as many Pikmin as you can onto its vunerable underside. Do not stop throwing Pikmin until it dies. You can usually kill it without it releasing any spores, but if it does manage to get back up, run away with all your Pikmin so they are not affected. Repeat the cycle again if nessecary. Usually you only need to do it once, but sometimes it can take two times. Overall, the Puffstool is not very hard to defeat. But if you bring Yellow or Blue Pikmin to fight it, be wary of the fire geysers that dot its layer. Alternatively, if you have some time on your hands, you can attack it without the help of any Pikmin. By just punching it, you can slowly kill it, and since its spores have no effect on you, there is no harm done, and your Pikmin are safe. Locations near a Puffstool in an early version of the game.]] The only Puffstool in the main story dwells in The Forest Navel, where it holds the Omega Stabilizer. It is found to the left of the landing site, down a couple wooden bridges. Once defeated, its cap can be returned to an Onion to produce 30 Pikmin seeds. The Distant Spring in Challenge Mode features two more Puffstools, and according to the early screenshot to the right, a Puffstool would have appeared in The Forest of Hope on the plateau overlooking the small body of water where the trio of Burrowing Snagrets are in the final game. Appearances in other games :See also: the Puffstool article at Zeldapedia In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap for the Game Boy Advance, Puffstools are enemies that are encountered in a dungeon known as the Deepwood Shrine. Their appearance has been slightly altered. They now have eyes, a white ring around the cap of the mushroom, are taller, and have bigger feet. They are presumably about the same size as they are in Pikmin, in which Olimar's size makes them appear relatively much larger. If the player does not kill the Puffstools, they will leave clouds of gold spores everywhere, which must be disposed of with an item known as the 'Gust Jar'. However, the name similarity only applies to their English names, as the Puffstool's Japanese name in The Minish Cap is "Powāru." Gallery Reel17_Puffstool.png|The Puffstool in the Creature Montage. Puffstool.jpeg|A Puffstool in the Distant Spring. qwerty.jpg|A possessed Pikmin Trivia *In the official guide book for the New Play Control! Pikmin game, the Puffstool's page states that its name is commonly pronounced incorrectly as "Punchstool" by Hocotatians. *If the player kills the Puffstool as it begins to get up, it will still do so and release its spores with its health indicating it is dead; a similar effect occurs when a Wollywog is killed when jumping *If the player tries bomb rocks, they can damage the Puffstool very slightly. If you hit his legs, (which are very hard to hit), you take about a quarter of his health. See also *Puffstool Glitch Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 1 only enemies Category:Bosses Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Fungi Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 1 Challenge Mode